cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Weir Mitchell
Silas Weir Mitchell (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''The Patriot (1998)'' [Pogue]: Killed by Steven Seagal (my memory is vague but I recall he died at the end). *''Inferno (1999) ('''Desert Heat) [Jesse Hogan]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach by Jean-Claude Van Damme (who then snaps his neck) as Silas is about to shoot Pat Morita (who he's insulting), as Silas' brothers look on in shock. His body is later seen along with his brother (David 'Shark' Fralick) and all their cohorts being dumped into a ravine by Morita. *Rat Race (2001)'' [Lloyd]: Presumably killed in a car crash (along with Dave Thomas and Brandy Ledford) while fighting for control of the vehicle causing them to drive in front of a big rig (it is strongly implied they died). *The Whole Ten Yards (2004)' [''Yermo]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death, along with Johnny Messner, when Silas triggers a car bomb planted by Amanda Peet (as he opens a car door). (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths *''24: 10:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m. (2002)'' [Eli Stram]: Shot twice by Leslie Hope when he tries to kill her/Elisha Cuthbert. *''Prison Break: Chicago (2007)'' [Charles "Haywire" Patoshik]: Commits suicide by jumping off of a silo after being coerced by William Fichtner. *''Dexter: Dex, Lies, and Videotape (2007)'' [Ken Olson]: Decapitated by Michael C. Hall. *''Prairie Fever (2008 TV Movie)'' [Frank]: Shot dead along with Felicia Day by his brother (Blake Gibbons?). *''Grimm: The End (2017)'' [Monroe]: Dies when Wil Traval's staff turns into a giant snake and bites him on the neck; Silas' death is later reverted when David Giuntoli is pulled through a portal back to the previous episode's events after he kills Wil. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Grimm cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:The Shield cast members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by bodily jumping Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by bodily animal attack Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily car crash Category:Death scenes by bodily accident Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Deaths in 24 Category:ER cast members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Burn Notice Cast Members